1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet bowl, and more particularly to a water-saving toilet bowl without a water tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional toilet bowl comprises a toilet bowl body and a tank. The toilet bowl body has a cavity to receive excrement. The bottom of the cavity is connected with a curved discharge pipe. The discharge pipe is further connected to a sewage pipe. The tank is connected with a water pipe for water feeding. A flush pipe is connected with the cavity to flush the cavity so as to clean the excrement. The accommodation chamber of the tank is large in size. When in use, the water in the tank flows out fully. This consumes a lot of water.